Prince Horse
by Harukichi Aizawa
Summary: Sejak kecil, Sasha selalu bermimpi agar suatu saat nanti ia dijemput oleh seorang pangeran dengan kuda putihnya, dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Tapi, jika harus dijodohkan dengan seorang pria kaya berwajah mirip kuda, Sasha harus bagaimana! /Wrning! OOC inside, bahasa gado-gado, abal, de el el.


Summary: Sejak kecil, Sasha selalu bermimpi agar suatu saat nanti ia dijemput oleh seorang pangeran dengan kuda putihnya, dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Tapi, jika harus dijodohkan dengan seorang pria kaya berwajah mirip kuda, Sasha harus bagaimana?!

Haruki Present: (sfx: jeng..jeng..jeng)

* * *

_Pernahkah kau bermimpi untuk menjadi seorang Cinderella?_

_Meskipun pada awalnya hidupnya sangat menderita, namun pada akhirnya ia menemukan kebahagiaannya. Tinggal di sebuah istana yang megah, bersama seorang pangeran tampan dengan kuda putihnya._

.

Prince Horse

Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama

Pairing: JeSha

Warning: AU, OOC, humor gagal, tata bahasa kacau, alur dipercepat, de el el.

* * *

Chapter 1

Malam pun tiba, deretan lampion indah menghias sepanjang jalanan menuju kerajaan. Hari ini sang pangeran mengadakan pesta dansa untuk mencari calon istri. Tentunya para gadis dari seluruh kerajaan menyambut hal ini dengan antusias, dan datang ke istana untuk mengikuti pesta dansa bersama putra mahkota raja yang sangat tampan.

Ketika pesta sedang berlangsung tiba-tiba datang kereta kencana yang anggun dan mewah tiba di depan istana, serentak semua mata memandanginya, turunlah seorang putri cantik jelita dari kereta tersebut, pangeran pun tertegun dibuatnya.

Rambut coklat tua kemerahan yang terurai dengan bando berbentuk bunga sebagai hiasan, iris coklat madu yang mampu memabukkan siapapun yang melihatnya, bibir merah merona yang mungil.

Dan tubuh ramping yang dibalut gaun berwarna putih yang menambah kesan 'sempurna' dimata siapapun, termasuk sang pangeran.

"Maaf, bersediakah anda berdansa denganku?" ajak sang pangeran seraya mengajukan tangan kanannya kearah sang putri.

"T-Tentu." ucap gadis itu malu-malu, ia menyambut tangan sang pangeran kemudian berdansa ditengah-tengah keramaian semua tamu pesta.

Ada yang terlihat senang, ada pula yang terlihat iri. Iri karena sang pangeranlah yang menawarkan gadis tersebut untuk berdansa dengannya.

"Boleh aku tau darimana asalmu, nona?" tanya sang pangeran ditengah-tengah dansa mereka.

"Err, shiganshina." ucap gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba jam berdenting, menunjukkan bahwa saat ini tepat pukul dua belas malam. Gadis itu pun dengan cepat melepas tangan sang pangeran, "Maaf, aku harus pergi." ucapnya.

"Hey, nona. Tunggu dulu, aku belum tau siapa namamu!"

"Sasha, Sasha Braus!" ucap gadis itu sembari memasuki kereta kencananya, lalu pergi meninggalkan sang pangeran—dan juga sepatu kacanya.

.

"Kyaaaa, pangeran~!"

ah, Sasha benar-benar sedang terhanyut dalam pengaruh cerita dongeng tersebut. Bahkan dirinya tidak bisa membedakan, antara mana tempat tidur dan mana tumpukan jerami.

"Yaampun, Sasha! apa yang sedang kamu lakukan disana? Cepat bangun, segera urus kuda baumu itu!" bentak sang Ibu ketika memasuki kandang sapi.

"Ah, I-Ibu mengagetkanku saja! Lagipula, siapa yang bau, Bu? Jean tidak bau!" Sasha membela diri.

"Terserah, pokoknya Ibu tidak mau tau, segera beri makan kudamu itu. Dan mandikan sekarang juga."

"Ugh, padahal aku belum membaca semua ceritanya." Sasha bergumam, meninggalkan sang Ibu yang hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah anak semata wayangnya itu.

.

"Suatu saat nanti, aku ingin pangeran mengajakku untuk menunggangimu. Maka dari itu, kau harus banyak makan, Jean." kata Sasha sembari menepuk badan kuda coklat miliknya, Jean.

"Ngiiiiik~~" entah apa maksud si Kuda, Sasha hanya mangut-mangut sok mengerti.

"Aku akan selalu menunggumu, pangeranku!"

"Menghayal soal Cinderella lagi, Sha?" sapa seorang pemuda tak mempunyai rambut sehelai pun *author ditelen* menghampiri Sasha.

"Connie! Mengagetkanku saja,"

Yang disebut namanya hanya nyengir kuda. Connie Springer namanya, hobinya menyisir rambut, yang disuka adalah Sasha, yang dibenci adalah film horor. Apalagi kalau tokoh horornya seperti The Sash-ringing..Flash singing..The Fash-pinging..The hash-slinging slasher! (sfx: jduarr jduarr) *ditendang*

"Nanti malam ada waktu, gak? Kita kencan yuk." kata Connie narsis, sambil menyandarkan tangannya disebelah pohon, bergaya sok cool.

Sasha sweatdrop. "Nggak, makasih. Aku mau memandikan Jean aja."

"Ayolah, Sha. Sampai kapan kamu mau menolak ajakanku terus? Kamu sudah 18 tahun, 'kan? Kamu cantik, tapi sayang kalau gak digebet. Makannya, mending sama aku aja. Udah kece, unyu lagi."

OHOK.

Sasha cengo. Pernyataan Connie tadi mendadak membuatnya ingin muntah pelangi. Syukurlah sang Ibu datang menghampiri mereka, mengubah atmosfir yang keunguan tadi menjadi normal kembali.

"Heh, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Jangan ganggu anakku, dia ini calon istri laki-laki lain tau!" bentak Ibu Sasha.

"HAH? CALON ISTRI LAKI-LAKI LAIN?!" kata Sasha dan Connie bersamaan.

"T-Tapi, Bu. Sasha tidak punya pac—"

"Justru karena kamu tidak punya pacar, maka dari itu Ibu dan Ayah sepakat untuk menjodohkan kamu dengan putra dari teman lama Ayahmu, Sasha." ucap Ibu panjang lebar.

Sasha terdiam.

Ia tidak sedang bermimpi, 'kan?

Ah, ia pasti sedang bermimpi.

"Connie, cubit aku." perintah Sasha.

"Cubit bagian mana?" tanya Connie, ambigu.

"Mana saja, pokoknya cubit aku." kata Sasha lagi.

Connie tersenyum simpul, entah mengapa wajahnya terlihat seram ketika tersenyum begitu. "Baiklah." kata Connie.

Pervert.

Entah karena kontak batin(?) antara Ibu dan anak, Ibu Sasha seketika menendang Connie dengan kedua kakinya yang beralaskan sepatu boot yang ternodai oleh kotoran sapi.

"PERGI KE NERAKA BOCAH SIALLLL!"

.

Sasha tidak tau harus meminta tolong kepada siapa, karena saat ini dirinya terjebak didalam pembicaraan mengenai pernikahannya dengan seorang putra dari teman lama Ayahnya, yang katanya adalah pewaris tunggal perusahaan Anggur terbaik di Kota. KATANYA.

"Sasha, umurnya berapa?" tanya wanita paruh baya dengan ramah.

"D-Delapan belas tahun, Tante." Sasha mati-matian menahan tawanya, make up Ibu yang mengajaknya bicara tadi setebel teplon. Padahal sudah berumur, tapi—"

Buru-buru Sasha menutup mulutnya.

Tidak. Tidak. Ia tidak mau menambah dosa, lebih baik diam.

"Ano.. Ibu, b-boleh aku permisi kebelakang sebentar?"

"Boleh, tapi jangan lama ya. Calon suamimu sebentar lagi datang."

Sasha mengangguk, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Ibu, Ayah dan calon mertua(?) yang sedang sibuk membicarakan pernikahan mereka.

"KYAAAAAA!" Sasha berteriak kencang. Biarlah, toh tak akan ada yang protes, mengingat ini didalam hutan. Ia bebas berteriak. Rupanya ia kabur.

"INI BUKAN CINDERELLA, TAPI SITI NURBAYAAA!" teriaknya lagi.

"BERISIK WOI!"

"Eh?" Sasha menoleh kearah sumber suara. Hee, rupanya ada orang selain dirinya. "M-Maaf, Maaf!"

"Tch. Kau mengganggu tidurku." kata pemuda itu. Sasha mengernyitkan dahinya, menerawang wajah pemuda tersebut.

"K-Kenapa kau tidur disini?"

"Kepo."

"E-Eh, aku serius!" Sasha mengomel.

"Tch, aku malas. Makannya aku kesini." kata pemuda itu lagi. Sasha hanya mengangguk, tanda bahwa ia mengerti.

"Dan kau?"

"Aku— kabur dari rumah." kata Sasha pelan— hampir tak terdengar, sehingga pemuda itu harus mencerna kata-kata Sasha tadi.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Kepo." balas Sasha.

"Aku serius."

"Err, aku dijodohkan oleh orangtua ku, bahkan aku sendiri tak tau siapa calon suamiku. Lebih gilanya lagi, bukan tunangan. Melainkan langsung menikah."

Pemuda bersurai coklat abu-abu itu mengangguk, "Apa boleh buat, turuti saja keinginan orangtuamu. Mungkin mereka ingin kau bahagia." katanya.

"Kalau benar-benar ingin membahagiakanku, sebaiknya mereka bertanya padaku tentang apa yang benar-benar membuatku bahagia. Bukan dengan cara menjodohkanku dengan orang yang bahkan sama sekali tak aku kenal!" Sasha nyerocos.

Ia mengernyitkan dahi. "Memangnya hal yang membuatmu bahagia itu seperti apa, heh?"

"Tentu saja seperti di kisah Cinderella. Hidup bahagia selamanya bersama pangeran yang tampan di Istana, menunggangi kuda bersama-sama, mempunyai anak yang lucu-lucu. Kyaa! Kapan itu bisa terjadi, ya?!" matanya berbinar-binar membayangkan hal itu terjadi.

Sementara pemuda itu? Dia hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar pernyataan Sasha. "Kau korban dongeng, lucu sekali."

"Urusai~ kau tidak memiliki selera humor sama sekali. Terlihat jelas diwajahmu, suram." kata Sasha— Kurang ajar.

"Cih." Pemuda itu berdecih, "Hey, ini sudah larut malam. Sebaiknya kau pulang. Aku yakin, orangtuamu pasti menghawatirkanmu." katanya lagi.

"Eh— kau benar! Ah, aku harus segera pulang!" Sasha segera berdiri dari posisi duduknya, bersiap untuk pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"T-Tunggu dulu— Hey! Namamu siapa?"

"Ah, benar. Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Sasha. Sasha Braus, kau?"

Pemuda berwajah oriental itu tercenggang. Wajahnya terlihat kaget, namun beberapa detik kemudian wajahnya kembali ke mode seperti biasa.

"Nanti juga kau akan tau." Ia tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangannya.

"Maaf, aku lama." ucap Sasha sopan, kemudian menyamankan dirinya diatas sofa empuk berwarna merah.

"Tidak masalah." Calon mertua tersenyum maklum. Oh, sungguh mulia hatimu, calon mertua. Sasha jadi merasa bersalah karena sudah berani menertawainya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan memanggilkan calon suamimu."

Deg. Deg. Deg.

Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya, seperti genderang yang mau perang—eh, kok mirip lagu.

Entah kenapa, Sasha beneran kebelet pipis. Saking _nervous _nya bakal ketemu calon suami.

GREEEEK.

Pintu terbuka.

"Eh?!" Kedua mata Sasha rasanya mau copot jika Tuhan tidak menciptakannya sesempurna ini. Oh, ia kenal pemuda ini.

"Selamat malam, Sasha. Aku Jean Kirschtein, calon suamimu." kata pemuda itu tersenyum ke arahnya.

"J-Jean?! EHHH!"

To be Continuned~

* * *

A/N: Oke, saya tau ini ficnya gaje, abal banget, ancur bahasanya, humor gagal alias garing—banget, tapi saya lagi ketemu ide buat nulis ni fic. Sekalian bayar hutang janji fic ke salah satu temen baik saya. Hehe, Zhie ini ficnya! XD/

Etto, ini rencananya mau bikin twoshoot aja. Jadi chap 2 mungkin agak panjang, karena bakal selesai di chap 2.

Mind to review?

Arigatou sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic gaje ini. Mohon maaf kalau kurang berkenan di hati para readers sekalian. ^^

Salam,

Haruki Aizawa


End file.
